


Heart Scapes

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Moving, Romance, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: SummaryA light story, featuring established Ereri relationship, set on an Omegaverse.Eren and Levi Yeager are a married couple with a 7 year old child. The family experienced crisis on their current life. Luckily, Eren had an inheritance from his grandfather. An old mansion with a run down garden.Love makes a house, a home.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857736
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every month I post a poll for the story of the month. Basically a mystery story poll, where you can vote on which AU Ereri will play around with. All of these stories will be one-shots (5k-10k words). This is for the month of August.
> 
> Special thanks to these beautiful people:
> 
> Tiffany Brown
> 
> Rosie Morris
> 
> John W Ballantyne
> 
> Dani Li

Levi took his phone and opened the calculator. His heart sunk every time he punched the high numbers and the pain lingered when he saw the sum of their bills and expenses.

Eren's income, plus the money the Levi set aside was not enough. It's only a matter of time before the land lady comes knocking on their doors. 

Levi folded the list and ran a hand to his hair. Maybe he should find a job, help Eren out but who will look after Rivaille? The boy's is still being bullied in school and Levi can't survive seeing his son cry. He did everything though, he talk to the teachers, the principal and the parents but he'll never know what really happens inside the school walls. Rivaille looks so down every time Levi picks him up but the Omega tries to cheer up the little guy. But what happens if he had work? Rivaille had to go home alone. What happens if he gets bully outside school? What happens if someone kidnapped him? He's only 7! The boy is still Levi's baby!

"Mom?" 

Rivaille's voice stopped Levi's thoughts. He took a deep breath and face his son with a smile. "Yes, baby?"

Rivaille is a good looking boy. He got Levi's hair and complexion but his eyes is big like his father, the eye color is a different story. Rivaille has heterochromia, his left eye is just like Eren's, the reflection of the green ocean and his right is Levi's, stormy blue, almost gray. His beautiful eyes is the reason why he is being bullied.

"Can I skip school... For now?" The boy asked shyly but his frown didn't got unnoticed by his mother.

Levi tried to stop from sigh. Looking up on the calendar, he decided to agree. It's Friday anyway and Levi will have to contact the school... Again.

"Sure, baby but only this time?" Levi stood from his seat and scooped his baby on his arms. Gently patting his back while humming a tune. A moment later the Omega can feel the boy fell asleep on his shoulder.

Levi held Rivaille tightly, hoping that the action can shield his son from the bullies. If only the raven can take away his child pain. 

Looking down on the table, the Omega sighs seeing three unopened letters that came in. One came from the bank, the other from Levi's friend who thought that sending letters is still cool even if they basically live a block away from each other and the last one came from a lawyer. That one was for his husband.

As if in cue, the sound of the main door open and close hiked up Levi's fear. He doesn't want to move and meet Eren, he already knew what happened. It's was only 7:30 in the morning and Eren is back, it only means one thing. 

"Hey." Eren greeted him weakly as he entered the room. Leaning forward he kissed his Omega in the lips but it didn't lighten up Levi's frown. His husband's eyes grew dull seeing their child on his mate's arms. Reaching out, he raked his son's hair. "Doesn't want to go to school again?" 

Levi shakes his head. His heart is breaking at their situation. Eren lost his job, his son is being bullied, and bills were lining up. "I'll look for a job." He stated with a heavy heart. Deep inside, he doesn't want to leave his baby but choices have to be made.

"I'll look for one to," Eren noticed the folded paper on the table. He doesn't need an explanation. They both needed a job.

"But what about Rivialle?" Levi whispered, holding his child tightly. "We can't leave him."

"Levi," Eren sighed as he gently take the boy from the Omega. "Go drink some water, we can figure this out after I put him to bed."

Levi watched his husband's retreating back. Not feeling thristy, the raven slumped back on his chair. He picked up his phone and contacted the school, by the time he was done, Eren sat in next of him.

"This one for you." Passing the letter, Levi looked down at his hands on his lap. Thinking what better to do with their situation. Eren silently rip the edge and pulled the letter.

"Levi."

Levi looked up to his Alpha's call. Eren was rereading the letter, eyes wide, mouth hanging out of surprised. 

"What? What does it say?" Levi leaned to look at the letter, curious on what the lawyer wanted from his husband.

"I... inherited a money and a mansion.." 

"What?" Levi snatched the letter and read it himself. His eyes darts through the words several times to make sure he was reading it right. Not only that his husband inherited a mansion but also a ton of cash from his grandfather.

"Levi."

Levi looked up, Eren slightly moved and hugged him. The Omega can feel tears forming in his eyes while his husband was shamelessly crying on his shoulder. Levi adjusted and property hugged his crying mate. He can't stop the tears as well.

*****

"Wow!" Rivaille awe as the family stood in front of the gates of their new home.

Levi and Eren gulped at the sight. The place was a wreak just by looking out in the gates. The garden was over grown, one can hardly see the mansion. 

"Well, at least we got the separate money for the maintenance." Eren gently elbow him with a smile. "And the caretaker left the mansion a year ago, I think we'll only do minimal fixing."

"Yeah," Levi nodded and smiled, adjusting his hold on Rivaille. "That's good too."

Eren can easily claim the money but laywer offered him a choice which was also in his grandfather's will. Eren had to decide if he wants his family to be permanent resident of the Yeager Estate. If he agreed, he'll have the money that was set a side by his grandfather for the gardens and the mansion's maintenance, which was far more than the Alpha's actual inheritance. The married couple agreed and signed the contract to justify that they used the money to maintain the garden and to live in the mansion permanently.

It was a nice change, the Yeager estate was a good distance away from the city. And they figured that transferring Rivaille to a different school will help the child. When Levi told their plan to his son, Rivaille was ecstatic. He's more than happy to live in the counrtyside and go to a new school. Levi expected that his son will protest because it means that he will be leaving his friends but then again Rivaille doesn't have that much friends, even the kid next door made fun of him. With all the bills and depts settled, Eren bought a family car, not too fancy but enough for a growing family, packed their things and drove to the Yeager Estate in the south of Shingansina.

They both thought that the garden will be small but they were both dead wrong because the garden was huge and the said mansion looked like a classic two story Victorian house with floor to ceiling windows that are thankfully, still in one piece.

Eren had to borrow an axe from the neighbors so he can clear the path to the house. It was a bit of a journey but the family were able to reach the house.

"Well, home sweet home. I guess," Levi put Rivialle down and immediately the boy run to the huge double doors and tried to open it.

"Do we have keys?" Rivaille groaned when the door refused to budge.

"It's a lot of work but the neighbors were glad we're here to bring the place back to it's former glory and I don't think it will be hard with the money we got," Eren threw the key to the child, who almost caught it. Rivaille picked up the key and was trying to open the doors again.

"Yeah but more importantly, we paid the bills and the depts. Plus, Rivialle is going to a new school... I just hope this one works out for Rivaille," Levi prayed it will work out. He doesn't care if their new house is a mansion nor there's a lot of work waiting for them. He just wants his baby to be happy.

He can feel his Alpha reaching on the bond, soothing him on the best possible way. Levi looked up at him and smiled.

The sound of the doors opening grabbed both of their attention. Rivaille cheered as the door opened, looking back at his parents, he waited for the go signal.

"Wait for mommy," Levi smiled seeing how excited his son with their new home. 

Once inside, Levi was amazed with the architecture and the cleanliness. He expected to see the whole place was trashed but surprisingly, it was in good shape compared to the garden. Upon entering they were greeted with a spacious hallway and staircase at the side. The white paint in the walls turned almost yellow and some paint got chipped off. Levi sighed but he force a smile, at least there are no molds. "New paint it is."

Rivaille dash towards the left hallway where he found library. The bookselves reached to the ceiling, Levi had no idea how to reach the books on the top, he can imagine how dusty it was.

The furnitures we covered in cloths, with only a thick dust over. The room was basically empty with any trinkets and only a few paintings hangs on the walls.

"Who's that?" Rivaille pointed at the painting above the fireplace.

The painting was a bit dull due to age but Levi can recognized those set of ocean green eyes. "That's your great-grandfather."

"Wow, he looks so cool. What's that on his mouth? A flute?"

"It's a pipe darling."

"Hey! I can see Daddy from here!" Rivaille moved to the set of floor to ceiling windows. The view showed the mess on the garden and Eren, currently talking to the neighbors. The most of the window was covered with dark blue curtains, making the inside dark.

Levi hummed and went to open the said windows, letting the air in the house. 

"Dad!" Rivaille called out once the windows were open. 

Eren turned towards the call and waved at the boy before turning back to the neighbors.

Levi inhaled the fresh countryside air before turning to the rest of the windows. Letting the air and sun in will be the first step of turning this mansion to a home. But before he went to his task, he called Rivaille.

At trips like this, Levi always let Rivaille carry a small backpack. Inside were crackers, water, a small first aid kit, a whistle, sanitary wipes and face masks. Levi took two masks and let the child wear one before he allow him to explore the place. 

With face mask on, the boy ran back to the hallway and entered another room on the right. "I found the dining room!"

"Don't go upstairs," Levi called out before putting on his mask.

"What about downstairs?"

"Downstairs?" Levi gaped. He thought the mansion has only two floors but then again, its a mansion.

"It's here! In the kitchen and the big living room!"

"No, there could be bugs in there."

"Ew," Levi imagined Rivaille's face scrunched up. He can't help but chuckle.

"Darling, wait for me okay?" Levi pushed every curtains on the side and opening each window. A few needed more force to make them fully open. 

Fishing his phone, Levi created a list to buy. Some oil for the windows and a good washing machine and dryer. The curtains needed a wash as well as the white sheets that covered the furnitures.

"Hurry Mommy!" Rivaille called out.

Levi moved to where Rivaille disappeared. The room was indeed a dinning room with fireplace. The dining table was huge and it can occupy ten people. Levi lift the white sheet and inspect the furniture. The table looks good as new and the chairs were complete and in good condition as well. Opening the windows, Levi moved to the next room.

There he saw Rivaille's on his tip toes as he tried to reach the faucet in the kitchen. The boy found the living room and the kitchen. The space was huge and the island counter acts as a partition for living room. And next to the living space was another dinning table that can accommodate 8 people. 

Levi doesn't understand why there is more than one dinning room in the mansion. The living space also had a fireplace. How many fireplace does this mansion had? Levi had no idea but he guess it is more than three.

Shaking his head, Levi proceed to opening the windows in the 8-seater dining area. He gasped at the sight behind the house. The garden on the front was huge but the back was another story. "How big is this place excatly?"

"Big," Eren replied as he entered the room carrying rolls of parchment in his hands. "Like our apartment but twenty times or more."

"Oh, dear," pulling down his mask, Levi eyed the backyard. It's in worst condition than the front. They needed professionals for this one. Everything was overgrown and the dead trees made the backyard looked gloomy and hunted. He had to keep an eye on Rivaille incase the child wonder off in that area.

"Hey," Eren patted his shoulder, grabbing his attention. He had spread the blue print of in the clothe table for the two of them to examine. "I talked to the neighbors and they had the blueprint of the mansion because their father helped renovating the place before."

Levi hummed and studies the blueprint. "Nine bedrooms, eleven full baths, three powder rooms, three laundry rooms, and two kitchens?!"

"What do people do in a 'powder room'?" Eren straighten and pondered. "Is it like bathroom but you can do make up or put powder in your face?" he guessed.

"Well, I like that we have three laundry rooms," Levi smiled genuinely. It just nice to know that there are three rooms where Levi can hang out and relax. If they have three laundry rooms then that means at total of three washing machines and dryers. Levi can't wait to purchase them.

His excitement must be very visible because Eren chuckled beside him and placed a kiss on the raven's cheek.

"Ew," Rivaille winced at them.

Eren brust out laughing and squatted down at the child's level. "What do you think of our new home?"

"I love it! It's so big!" Rivaille jumped excitedly. 

"Glad you like it kiddo but we have to help mommy clean, okay?"

"Okay! I'll explore first!" 

"Of course," Eren chuckled and the boy dashed back to the hallway.

Levi stared down at the blueprint. Noting that the master bedroom was on the second floor and on his opinion, it was ridiculously huge. There is a "Master Sitting Area", a two huge walk-in closet and two baths, a "Library Balcony" (Levi figured it was the railing he noticed in the library) and a "Master Terance" that can view the back garden. Levi can let the other bathroom slip, since it was one of the laundry room.

"What is it?" Eren stood next to him, noticing the raven's brows were knitted together as he stared at the blueprint.

"Most of the bedrooms are in the second floor but we have one right here," Levi pointed at the blue-print. The bedroom was near the "Great Room" where they are currently in, one had to pass the mud room and next to it was the laundry room. The bedroom had it's own bathroom and looked spacious enough to store their things for the mean time. 

Levi fished his phone and took a clear photo of the blueprint that will serve as his guide. "I'll check out the room and inspect the bed."

"Alright, I'll go and see what Rivaille is up to-"

A sound pierce through the mansion, not a second later it was followed by more keys, similar to a paino's tone. 

"I guess he found the paino," Eren shrugged and went to the boy.

Levi looked down at the blueprint, he figured Rivaille was in the 'Grand Room' which was next to the room labeled as 'Grand Saloon'. It was just right across the hall but Levi felt that it was too far.

When the series of keys stopped Levi figured that Eren was with Rivaille. Following the blueprint, Levi pull his mask over his nose and went to the bedroom.

Opening the door to the mud room, Levi turned on the flash light on his phone as he navigate to the windows. Once the curtains were out of the way and the windows was open, the raven sigh with delight when he saw that the mud was in good shape, except for the amount of dust.

Opening the door, Levi survay the bedroom. In the middle of the room was king size bed covered in a white sheet.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Levi pulled out the sheet and was surprised to see that the mattress was covered with plastic as well as the pillows. The raven studies the mattress it was clear that it was not used and still sealed, which he greatly thanked. 

But he needed to vacuum the place and mop the floor. Going to the laundry room just next to the bedroom, Levi came back with a bucket, a mop, some rags, and a vacuum cleaner. The vacuum looks decent enough and the raven prayed that it's still working.

Then he remembered something important, walking towards the nearest switch, Levi pressed it. No electricity.

"Great," he shook his head. 

Going back to the hallway, Levi entered the room named 'Grand Saloon'. The room had two three seater sofas, another fireplace and a glass cabinet full of wine. Pass that room was the 'Grand Room'. Levi stared at the slick grand piano under the sheet, the room seems like a venue with all the round tables and chairs and a bar. 

Levi smiled as he look at his husband and his son. Both of them were busy opening the huge windows. "Hey, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Eren glanced at him over his shoulder while he opened the last window.

"We don't have electricity."

"Oh," Eren nodded but he tested the light switch in the room. "This is fun," he deadpanned.

"No water too!" Rivaille raise his hand. "I tried turning on the faucet and nothing came out!"

"I recalled this place doesn't connect to the town's water pipe, I think the water here came from a well."

"A well?" Levi echoed. He needs to disinfect the water.

"But without electricity we can't turn on the motor and fill the two water tanks outside."

Levi sighed. "I'll go buy some candles and food in the supermarket."

"Take Rivaille with you," Eren scoop the child on his arms and passed him to Levi. "I'll check the power circuit, I'll call you when I can repair it."

"Okay, but be careful," Levi adjusted his hold on Rivaille. "Or we can call an electrician?"

"I'll be the judge of that," Eren nodded. "The neighbors gave me the number of the electric company as well as the electrician in town."

"That's so nice of them, too bad I didn't properly meet them. What are their names?"

"Isabelle and Farlan, they're mates. Farlan said that his grandfather and my mine were close friends."

"I would like to meet them," Levi turned to Rivaille who was leaning on his shoulder, the child was probably tired from the trip and running around. "What do you like for dinner?"

"Pizza," Rivaille whined, nuzzling his face on the crook of Levi's neck.

"Alright, I'll also think of something easy to prepare for breakfast. What else do we need?" he turned to Eren.

"Just load up some cleaning supplies and a sturdy vacuum."

"Don't worry about it," Levi grinned.

\-----

After a hour later, Levi arrived at the estate with the car's trunk full as well as the back seat. He stock up cleaning supplies, two vacuums, bottled water, bread and some can goods. He also added some pillows, bedsheets and blankets.

Levi hesitated on buying the rumba since it was expensive, but in the end he took it home with a heavy duty washing machine and dryer that was now strapped at the roof of the car.

"Eren won't mind," Levi told himself. He didn't check if the washing machines on every laundry room was working so it's safe to purchase a new and huge machine to do all the washing and drying.

"Mommy, are we rich now?" Rivaille asked when they parked in front of the mansion. 

"No, dear. Your great-grandfather was rich and he left everything to Daddy," Levi explained calmly.

"So Daddy is rich?"

"You think it matters?" Levi unfasten his seat belt and went to the child side.

"Maybe? The rich kids in school were always mean. Is Daddy going to be mean too?"

Levi paused before smiling. "No, Daddy will always be Daddy. And we won't change a bit even if we are rich. So don't be mean to your new classmates, okay?"

"I won't because I'm not rich, Daddy is! But I'm happy that Daddy is not mean," Rivaille cheered.

Levi smiled down at my son as he unfasten his seat belt. He was hoping that the kids here will be different and hopefully Rivaille will have plenty of friends.

Once the child is out of the vehicle, Levi pulled out his phone. Base on the blueprint, the garage can shelter three cars but Levi doesn't have the keys to open it. For now, he'll park near the entrance.

Levi grabbed all the groceries he can carry and quickly went inside. "Can you open the door for mommy dear?"

"Okay!" Rivaille push the two doors open.

Levi carried all the groceries on the ten-seater dining table. The table was spacious enough to put all the groceries. After seven trips, Levi pulled out one of the chairs in under the clothe. He clean it thoroughly with wet wipes before he collapsed on it while he stretched his arms.

"Rivaille!" Levi called out.

"Yes?! I'm here with Daddy!" Rivaille shouted back.

Levi smiled and looked up at designs in ceiling. Only then he noticed that the lights were on. Levi perked up and turned to look at the hall. He didn't noticed it, he figured he was busy carrying out the groceries. 

He stood and went towards the kitchen. There he saw Eren and Rivialle, both were looking at the faucet. The water was running and it was brown until a few seconds later, the water cleared out.

"Water!" Rivaille cheered and turned off the faucet.

"You manage to fix the power circuit?" Levi moved next to his husband.

Eren wrapped his arm on the raven's waist, letting his dear mate lean on him. "I called the electrian and he was kind to come here right away. He finished the job in thirty minutes, and he suggested to check the each lights in the mansion."

"Were all lights working?"

"The chandlers were working but I noticed a few lights on the 'Grand Saloon' were dying," Eren noted. "I haven't checked the ones in the other floors."

"We'll do them tomorrow," Levi sighed happily. He can use his new vacuum now that the electricity is up.

"Can we eat? I'm hungry," Rivaille said, his beautiful mismatched eyed stared at them.

"Of course, I'm starve!" Eren laughs.

\----

It was eight in the evening when Levi finished cleaning the bedroom. He gave himself a pat on the back at how the room turned out. It looks like the bedroom was from a hotel. King-size comfy bed, on both side were side cabinets with fancy lamps. The room was spacious compared to the bedroom that they had in their apartment. 

Levi walked towards the "Great Room". While he was busy cleaning, Eren also cleaned the said space. He trusted the Alpha with his cleaning, but it still amazed him how Eren reached his standards on the field. Levi had an obsession with cleanliness and having a partner that understood his ridiculous standard and just go with it, is something the raven treasured.

The Omega pulled out his phone and checked the blueprints. He wanted to study the place, since he noticed that each room had a name and distinct functions. "Huh, this is the Great Room."

"It is great," Eren chuckled as he finished moping the floor. 

"So that's the breakfast nook and while the other is the dining table," Levi pointed before going to Rivaille. 

The child was already asleep in the sofa. Levi knew Eren cleaned it thoroughly so they all can enjoy it the space since they be using it alot all throughtout. Levi glanced over the kitchen, smiling when he saw how the granite counter tops were clean and even shining. 

Levi turned to the brunette in front. He was vacuuming the fireplace with the Omega's newly bought vacum. He was glad he bought two.

The Omega gently scoop the child on his arms. "I'll take him to the bedroom."

Eren hummed. "I'll just finished this so we can comfortably stay here first thing in the morning."

"Don't overwork yourself," Levi reminded.

"I won't."

Levi proceed to the bedroom and tucked the child in the middle of the bed. When he was sure that Rivaille was sound asleep, he went back to the Great Room to help Eren.

"Hey, it's okay. I can handle this, you should rest," the Alpha said when Levi entered the room.

"No, we are doing this together and you knew I never get tired of cleaning," Levi smiled and grabbed a rag. He turned to the breakfast nook and wipe down the table and chairs.

The Omega was focused on wiping down every inch of the table when he felt his husband's arms wrap around his waist.

"What do you think of the mansion?" Eren whispered on his ear.

"It's very beautiful and spacious but," Levi paused.

"But?"

"Don't you think... it's too big?" Levi glanced at the Alpha behind him.

"Well, it is a mansion."

"With three floors and huge garden," Levi frowned. "And only the three of us..."

"We can fix that," Eren lightly thrust his hips on the Omega's backside to prove his point. 

Levi just rolled his eyes on him. "That's an option but..."

"Hmmm?" 

"It's... It's just, this mansion is huge..."

"It's okay, I understand. If you want you can ask your mother and your uncle to move in," Eren suggested. 

"Really?" Levi lighten up at the idea.

"Of course, Kuchel likes gardening, I'm sure she'll enjoy it here when we fix the garden. And Kenny is amazing to be around with," Eren liked the idea as well. He loves his mother-in-law, it reminds him so much of his mother, Carla, who passed away when he was young. Kenny was cool and adventurous, he knew that Levi's uncle can't stay in one place but it would be nice to have him in the mansion.

"Yes, I'll contact them first thing in the morning!" Levi smiled and turned around to hug his mate.

Eren sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around Levi. They lived in a mansion and inherited a huge sum of money but nothing can compare with his Omega's happiness.

He loved how Levi gets excited to buy more cleaning supplies. He loved it when Levi fuss over their son. He loved it when Levi embrace him like this. He loved him so much.

"Oh," Levi slightly pulled away. "I bought candles."

"Ah, sorry I should have called you when the power is on. I was busy fixing our water supply."

"It's fine, we can still use it. I was planning on thanking your grandfather and properly introduce myself."

Eren felt his heart jumped out of his chest. God, he loves Levi so much.

\-----

"Mr. Yeager," Levi started with his hands lace together as he look up at the man's portrait. The Omega lit three candle on top of the fire place as a sign of respect. "My name is Levi. I'm Eren's Omega. I can't thank you enough for the blessing you gave to my husband. I promise to take care of the mansion and the gardens."

"Grandfather," Eren closed his eyes. "I barely remembered you but I recalled sitting in your lap while you told stories here in this room. I miss you and thank you for entrusting your home to me. I won't let you down."

"Rivaille," Levi turned to the child. 

The boy look up at him and nodded. "Hi! My name is Rivaille and I am seven years old. My mother is Levi Yeager and my father is Eren Yeager. I like the house, it's so big!"

The couple chuckled. 

"What are you going to promise to great grandpa?" Levi asked.

"I promise to not give Mommy and Daddy problems and I'll clean up my toys after playing. And I promise to make more friends so Mommy and Daddy won't worry."

Levi tensed at his son's honest words, he felt Eren's hand slip on his. The raven sighed, that's all the support he needed.

"But!" Rivaille continued. "I'm going to a new school! I promise to be nice and make lots of friends so we can play here together!" 

"That's sounds a lot of fun," Eren commented with a smile.

"It is!" the boy cheered but it was quickly replaced with a frown when his eyes landed on the front garden. "And I promise to plant flowers outside, I planted flowers in school before but they never grow. Please, grandpa, help me grow flowers."

"Alright, is there anything else?" Levi asked. Recalling how Rivaille badly wanted the flower seeds that they saw in the supermarket. It was so nice to know that his son wants to go outside and do gardening rather than to play games with Levi's phone.

"Yeah! I want a baby brother!"

Levi and Eren froze at their son's statement. It was Eren who recovered first and smirked at the Omega while his other hand grope the raven's ass. Levi quickly elbowed him in the ribs before turning to his son with a smile.

"Those are wonderful promises Rivaille. Why don't we try planting the flower seeds we bought yesterday?"

"Yes, I want to plant it there," Rivaille pointed at the patch of grass outside.

"Of course, Daddy will help you."

Eren leaned to steal a kiss from the raven before taking Rivaille's hand. "Come on kiddo, I'll teach you everything I know."

"Will it grow?"

"Of course but you have to take good care of it-"

Levi smiled as he watched his two boys left the library. He turned back to the portrait and silently sending his thanks before pulling his phone and contacted his uncle.

Before he can even start typing, his phone rang showing Kenny ID. "Huh, perfect timing," Levi pressed the green button and immediately, his uncle's voice flooded in.

"Shrimp?! Where are you guys?! I'm right here outside your apartment but some old lady with a dozen and a half cats opened the door!"

Levi tried to suppress his laugh. "We're fine uncle. We decided to move in the south of Shingansina."

"Shingansina?!"

"Yeah, I'll tell you everything once you settled on the train."

"You better, that old lady with cats was trying to forced me to come in her place and have lunch and dinner! I deserve an explanation!"

"She invited you?" Levi smiled. "You should have taken her offer."

"Levi! She's married and her husband was right there!"

Levi burst out laughing.

\----

"Whoa," Kenny gaped when he finally stepped out of the cab. Kenny had done some traveling in his life and seen many things such as creeping abandon mansions and the like. But this one is fairly unique. 

Despite the overgrown garden and shady mansion, the place didn't feel hunted. Instead, the place gives off a calming and light atmosphere. Then he saw his nephew, he smiled. He figured that family had turned the atmosphere in this place in a blink of an eye.

"Uncle!" Levi ran towards the close gate where his uncle stood on the other side. He quickly open the huge steel gates and hug his uncle. "I'm so glad you are here!"

"Levi," Kenny surveys the place as they walk towards the mansion. "This place..."

"Needs a lot of work but Eren and I were working double time on it," Levi supplied as he guided the Alpha.

"Hold up," Kenny halted and eyed the overgrown in the front yard. "You better get rid of those, they can house snakes."

"Snakes?!" Levi gasped. His baby was playing near the entrance this morning.

"Yeah, get me an axe," Kenny passed his briefcase on the raven.

"No, wait you have to rest! You just arrived!"

"Pfft! As if I let this overgrown slip. I don't want Riri or anyone hurt. Now, where's the axe?"

"Well..." Levi winced. He recalled that the "Technical Room" was at the ground floor and they haven't explored it yet. Eren was busy fixing the rest of the lights in the main floor and the water supply was as well. They still have the axe from the neighbor but Levi doesn't know where Eren put it away. "First, let's get inside."

"Papi!" Rivaille cheered when he saw Kenny from the entrance.

"Hey Riri," Kenny scopped the child on his arms. "I miss you sport!"

"Uncle, your back!" Levi warned before pulling his phone and added something on this list. "I don't have ointments ready here for back pain."

"I'm fine, geez, you are so like Kuchel," Kenny rolled his eyes on his nephew.

"Kenny!" Eren came out from the Grand Saloon. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah but seriously, this place is huge!" Kenny boomed, his voice eachoed in the mansion.

"It's really nice right?" the child cheered. 

"It is," Kenny laughs.

"Alright, bath time for you," Eren took the child from Kenny and he turned to Levi. "I have fixed the water and disinfected it. It's good to go."

"Thank God, I want to take a bath soon," Levi sighed, happy to know that they have fresh water. With the water coming from the well, they can save money since it's basically free.

"I'll take Rivaille first."

"No, not yet! I want to be with Papi," Rivaille whined at Eren.

"What's that smell?!" Kenny exclaimed and leaned on the child to take a sniff. "Riri?! Is that you? You smell like cheese!"

"No, it's not me..." Rivaille's sniff his own shirt.

"I'm not playing with Riri if he smells like cheese!"

"You heard that Rivaille?" Eren rake his fingertips on his son raven's hair.

"But I want.... Okay, I'll take a bath," the child pouted.

Levi smiled as the two went to the bathroom in their room. He turned to his uncle who was looking at the huge painting in the walls. The raven had studied the blueprints and learned that the hallway was also the gallery. Eren's grandfather seems to have fancy landspace paintings.

"These painting are beautiful, even if the colors were no longer vibrant."

"Yeah," Levi nodded. He knew the the painting were even more beautiful if they hire someone to fix it but it had it's own charm. "Uncle, have thought about moving here? With us?"

"The offer is tempting, I mean who wouldn't want to stay in a mansion," Kenny spread his arms wide, he eyed the high cielings and the extravagant chandelier. "But you know, I can't stay in one place Shrimp."

Levi slightly deflated. He knew how adventurous and wild his uncle is. Even when Levi was a kid, the Alpha had traveled far and wide, bringing along stories and countless souvenirs for Levi. "But this house can be your home base. I know that it is alot of work but... this place is huge an it's only the three of us."

"Don't cry Shrimp! I was just messing with you!" Kenny laughs.

"You mean... you'll move in?"

"Well, why not? I mean, I can't travel due to the virus outbreak in Trost. And I want to spend time with Riri. Kids grew up so fast..." Kenny sighed, recalling the days when his nephew was the same age as Rivaille.

Countless dates and parties he attended, hoping to find a suitable mate but in the end, he fell in love with travelling. But going home to his sister and nephew is one of the things Kenny looked forward.

"Thank you!" Levi beamed and hugged him tightly. "I'll start cleaning your room but... ah, can you join me? I mean, you don't have to clean-"

"Of course, I want to hear your plans and help as well."

"Yes," Levi smiled genuinely. Thankful that his uncle will staying with them.

"So," Kenny eyed the stairs. "On second floor?"

"Actually, that's the third floor," Levi took his phone and pull out the blueprint.

"What?! You mean there are three floors in this house?!"

"Yeah... There are three bedrooms with bathrooms downstairs and four upstairs. Where do you prefer to stay?"

"Jesus, how many bedrooms this mansion had?"

"Uh, nine."

"The heck?! Alright, let me think," Kenny ponder. "Ah! Downstairs it is, usually the den is there."

"Den?" Levi glanced at his blueprint. "Yes, based in the blueprint. We have a lounge area, a kitchen, a billiards area, a wine room, a yoga and gym area, an arcade, a threater room, two utility area and a indoor sports complex?" Levi knitted his brow, rereading the labels on the blueprint to make sure he was reading it right.

"You had me in the wine and utility area Shirmp! Let's go!"

\----

"Man! This place is dusty!" Kenny covered his nose when they moved to the ground floor.

"Here," Levi passed the face mask to his uncle who quickly puts it on. "The furniture is still one piece and so as the billiard table. But I don't think the arcade are working."

"We got four lights down," Kenny noted at the four dead lights on the cieling and three were flickering.

"This is the gym?" Kenny peered at the glass window. The space was empty except for a single roll of yoga mat and a yoga ball.

Levi went on and opened the windows and the sliding doors that lead to the back yard. Only then he noticed that the land was a slope. On the front, one can only see two floors but at the back, there are three. Therefore, Levi can't call the ground floor the basement.

"I'm going to get the vacuum really quick," Levi said when all windows were open.

"Get a duster for me!"

"Oh, we have two vacuum!" Levi shouted back and fetched the cleaning equipments.

After an hour and a half, the ground floor was dust free. With the help of his uncle Levi was able to speed up his tasks and cleaned the old Alpha's bedroom. Now that the ground floor is clean, all adults agreed to let Rivaille join them.

Eren came down with Rivaille in tow. The brunette brought along cold bottled water and some biscuits to snack on. He also got a set of new lights to replace the old ones. 

Both were looking fresh out of the bathroom and Levi took turn with a good bath. Not wanting to leave his baby alone while the two alpha work, Levi sped up, probably his fastest bath he had.

"A ball!" Rivaille pointed at the yoga ball. "It's huge!"

"Whoa, sport!" Kenny block the child. "That's not a toy."

"But its a ball..." Rivaille eyed the said ball.

"I think it's alright," Eren carefully came down from the step ladder and Levi steaded the ladder as his husband came down.

"Okay, just be careful," Kenny let the child go.

Levi sat on the lounge area, now feeling fresh and clean. He keeps an eye on Rivaille as he plays. The ball is much bigger than his son and he feared that it will make the little one fall. While the two Alphas tested each sink and faucet in the ground floor.

"Everything is working," Eren announced and he collapsed on the lounge next to Levi. "I like this area of the house."

"Of course you do. I haven't clean the theater room enough though. It's dark maybe they are spiders in there," Levi shivered at the image of huge ass spiders.

"Leave it to me," Eren nuzzled him affectionately.

"You're lucky you fixed the water," Levi smirked at the Alpha.

"I did because I'm itching to get a bath too. And Rivaille," Eren turned the child.

Rivaille was running around as he tried to bounce the ball on the floor. He's been playing with the yoga ball non-stop and he's sweating.

Levi sighed and went to the child with a fresh towel on his hand.

Eren stood and went into the indoor sport complex where Kenny disappeared. Base on the blueprints, the sport complex had two locker rooms and Eren figured that Kenny was looking for the cues and the balls for the billiards.

"Kenny?" Eren called out. He eyed the sport complex. It had a ring for basketball and also a net on the side. He remembered when he was young, he would help pick up the tennis balls while his grandfather's friends play.

"Over here junior!" Kenny voice came from the locker room. "I found them!"

Eren rushed to the old Alpha and assisted him. He took the black jaw string bag. The billiard balls were stored in the bag but Eren noticed that it feels too many.

"Hey, how about a game before we go back to work?" Kenny came out of the locker with three cues in his hand.

"Sure, we'll continue cleaning tomorrow. I have hired someone to clean up the gardens tomorrow and Levi was thinking to start cleaning the top floor."

"Ah, so where are you guys staying? Levi said that most of the bedrooms were at he top floor."

"There is one in the main floor, he wanted to start tomorrow so he can sort all of our things."

"Alright, I'll look after Rivaille then," Kenny glanced at the child once they left the sport complex.

They both set up the billiard table. Eren placed all the balls they needed, the bag holds a lot of spares but nevertheless, it was all complete.

"You guys playing?" Levi peered at the table.

"Yeah, wanna join Shirmp?" Kenny passed him a cue.

"I haven't played this in ages," Levi tested the his skills and bended on the table. He took his time, concentrating before he took the shot.

They silently watched as three balls went to the hole.

"I guess I still got it," Levi smiled.

"My turn, it's been a while too," Eren moved to the side and tested his skill. He took the shot but none of the balls went to the hole. 

"You suck Junior!" Kenny laughs at Eren's sloppy shot.

"Uncle," Levi warned and poke his uncle with a cue.

"Alright, sorry Shirmp. Let me teach you a thing or two Juinor," Kenny went to the brunette and started giving instructions.

"What are you guys playing?" Rivaille stood on his tip toes as he look at the balls on the table.

"It's called billiards," Levi picked up the child so he can fully see the table. "You push the white ball to the other balls with numbers. When they fall to the hole, you win," the raven demonstrated by pushing the white ball with his finger. It hits the 8 ball that was near the hole and it fell.

"It very easy!" Rivaille cheered. "Can I play with everybody?"

"Of course Riri!" Kenny smiled. 

"Can I use my ball?" the child pointed at the yoga ball.

"Of course," Eren smiled and picked up the ball and set it on the table while Kenny arranged the balls near the holes.

"Ready?" Levi asked the child and Rivaille nodded.

"Push!" Rivaille pushed the yoga with two hands, since the excersise ball is not heavy enough and with little force, it barely pushed off one of the balls in the table.

With his quick hands, Kenny poke one of the balls into the hole. "You did it Riri!" he cheered.

"I did it?" Rivaille tilted his head, probably confused.

"Yes, you won!" Eren cheered along and ruffled the child's hair.

Levi bounced the child on his arms only then he noticed that Rivaille eyed the table with his brows knitted together. "What's wrong baby?"

"Adult games are not fun," he pouted and crosses his arms.

They all laugh wholeheartedly.

\----

"This bedroom is ridiculous!" Levi exclaimed.

"Look! I found an old coin under the bed!" Eren raise his hand to show off the said coin.

"You're not listening to me," Levi sighed. 

Another day rolled by and they set to clean the second floor. Base on the blueprint, the bedrooms were not labeled as "bedrooms" but "suites". They first let Rivaille pick his own room and the child choosed the room named "Suite 3". It was right across the master bedroom and it had it's own bathroom and spacious enough for Rivaille to play.

Levi set to work and made sure the said room is clean from top to bottom. Like the bedroom downstairs, the mattress was steal with plastic. He arranged the bed first before putting away all his baby's clothes and toys. The room had it's own desk/study area, so Levi placed all his son's school supplies. When everything in the house is settled, they will be visiting the school to enroll their son.

With their son's room clean, Levi moved to the master bedroom. Eren had started cleaning it first thing in the morning but seeing how huge the bedroom is, Levi aided him. The raven can set the remaining bedrooms in the for the mean time.

Opening the doors to the master terrace, Levi inhaled the fresh counrty air. But immediately, the smell of gasoline from the chainsaws ruined it. 

Down at the gardens, the cleaning company is almost done clearing the entire overgrown. Some were starting to clean up the debris. Upon looking closely, Levi noticed that there was a brick path all over the garden.

"Hmmmm...."

"What is it?" Eren wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. Automatically, Levi lean on him.

"There are brick paths all over the garden," Levi pointed.

"Yeah, some of them were in a bad shape though."

"Eren, do you remember this place before?" Levi turned to face his husband.

"Not that much but as we bring life again into this mansion, I feel like the memories were coming back," Eren stared down at the garden. Blurry memories of peek into his mind. He recalled the lush greenery, the fragrance of the flowers and the feel of the warmth of the sun. 

"Don't worry, we're bring this place back to life."

Eren smiled down at his mate. "I like that plan."

\----

Days became weeks and Levi decided to hire cleaners to clean the rest of the house. He was busy preparing all the paperwork for his son to enter the new school and he went out of his way to talk to every parent in Rivaille's class. Asking them if they could tell their children to be friendly towards his son.

It was three in the afternoon when Levi came home. He had enrolled his son and he'll start attending by monday. He also stopped by the supermarket again to buy all their needs. Yesterday, Eren and Kenny went to buy a brand new refrigerator and a tv because the ones in the mansion was broken due to old age.

With the new fridge, Levi stock up food items since he'll also have to prepare his son's lunch box.

"Hey Shrimp!" Kenny greeted the moment he parked at the front. "You can turn to the garage now! Eren and I cleaned it up!"

"Oh, okay," Levi nodded and drove to the garage. Now that the graden was overgrown free, the mansion looked like a barren wasteland (except for the flowers his son planted). Levi noted to set his task on planting, he did bought several grass seed and flower seeds.

Parking in the spacious garage, Levi pop the tuck and started his journey to the kitchen. Kenny followed and help him with the rest.

"Where is Eren and Rivaille?" Levi asked as the put away all he food in the fridge and in the cupboards.

"Junior is currently teaching Riri, he said that he wanted to refresh Riri's mind with all the lessons so the child won't be left out," Kenny explained.

"I see," Levi nodded.

"Are you worried?"

"A little... all of this, the money, the mansion is nothing if Rivaille will have trouble in school..." Levi's voice cracked mid-way. He doesn't want to see his son sad, ever again. Since they moved in the mansion, Rivaille never smiled and laughed so much. Levi hoped that it will continue.

"Hey," Kenny rested his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

Levi nodded. He just wanted his baby to be happy.

"By the way," Kenny changed the subject into lighter one. "I checked the utility room downstairs."

"And?" Levi asked, curious. They cleaned the place but they didn't went further in the utility room. It was huge and might take a day to clean, but thankfully the cleaning service finished the job.

"I swear, that's the only place in the mansion that is not entirely empty," Kenny shook his head.

"That bad?"

"Not really, it is full of different equipment for wood working, gardening, crafts, christmas stuff, and I also saw acrylic paints in there and some resin."

"I see," Levi nodded.

"It took Eren and I the whole morning to sort them all out. We sent the other broken equipment down at the recycling shop and save some that were working just fine," Kenny moved to the coffee table in the Great Room, he took the wodden car and showed it to Levi. "I made this the whole afternoon."

"Whoa," Levi walked towards his uncle and examined the car. "You carved this?"

"Most of it, it was unfinished so I did what I can do. I sand it thoroughly so Riri won't get splinters when playing it."

"Thank you uncle," Levi smiled.

\-----

"How was Rivaille in school?" Eren asked when they are finally alone in their bedroom.

Levi can't stop the tears, he rushed to Eren's chest and hid his face before brusting to tears.

"Whoa! I thought everything went well?" Eren slightly panicked. For their son's first day of school, Levi decided to stay in the school until Rivaille get used to the place. 

They came home with Rivaille smilling and talking none stop to Eren and Kenny about his new school and friends. Eren had never been so happy but he noticed his mate was silent all throughout.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Eren asked, running his hand on the Omega's back.

"I'm," Levi said between sobs. "I'm so happy."

Wrapping his arms around his mate, Eren lead the Omega to the bed. Simple cuddling in bed was the brunette's way to make the raven talk. Levi tend to keep things to himself but once they cuddle in bed, the Omega won't stop talking. "I'm glad everything went well."

Levi hummed and burried his face further on the Alpha's chest. Eren hold tighten around his mate, silently supporting him in every way possible.

"You talk to the other kids parents?" Eren asked softly.

"I did," Levi pulled his face away from the Alpha chest and wiped his face. "I didn't expected for them to be so nice."

"Tell me all about it."

"I met Isabelle, she's a dear. And then there is Petra, she's very nice too. Then there is Nanaba, she owns the gym in town. She's so cool. Marco is an angel. Rico is the typical career Omega but she fussed over her child like no tomorrow and was nice but she's shy to show it. Then there is this hyper beta, Hange, she had twins, I wonder how could she stay that energetic...."

"That's great. I would like to meet all of them."

"I was nervous at first but they all agreed to properly introduced their children to our son. And they are kind enough to tell the kids to be friendly to Rivaille. Petra even went overboard by threating her son," Levi chuckled at the memory. "She said, she'll put more vegetables in his lunch box if he won't be friendly towards Rivaille."

Eren laughed. "That's a little cruel!"

"I know," Levi hummed. "I was worried that the children would call Rivaille weird because of his eyes but they all said that our son's eyes is beautiful. Nanaba's kid even said that she was jealous."

"That must have made Rivaille happy," Eren sighed. Feeling relieved at what happened in their son's new school.

"He immediately lighten up and started talking to everyone," Levi started to sob. "I was so happy I didn't noticed I was crying in public."

"Hey, it's fine. It's understandable," Eren explained, pulled his mate closer than ever.

"When the class started, I didn't expected that those guys will invite me over to the cafe across the school."

"I guess Rivaille's not the only one who made new friends?" 

"Yeah," Levi snuggled to his husband. "Hange is coming over by the way, after we sent the kids to school. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course! But you guys have to stay at the ground floor though. Kenny hired this Alpha named Jean, we'll start painting the main floor."

"Oh, okay. Not a problem."

"Do you feel better now?" Eren looked down at his mate. Noting the dark cricles under Levi eyes lessen and he doesn't look exhausted like before.

"Never been better."

\----

"This place is huge!" Hange boomed the moment she entered the entrance.

The three Alphas that were painting the walls wipt their heads towards the source of the sound. 

"Ah, yes. Um, Kenny, Eren, ah... Jean, right?" Levi asked.

"Yeah," said the two-toned hair Alpha on the step ladder.

"I know Jean! He's my neighbor!" Hange clapped her hands. 

"That's nice, this is Hange. She wanted to check the mansion," Levi gestured.

"Ah, you're the couple you lived in the observatory? Jean was just talking about you guys," Eren approached her and shook her hand.

"It was an abandoned observatory before, my Alpha and I did all we can to bring life to the place."

"Say, what exactly is this place before," Kenny spoke, switching his gaze to Jean and Hange. "Jean boy, you also said that you lived farmhouse that was abandoned before?"

"Yeah," Jean carefully step down from the ladder and started stirring the paint. "Five years ago, this place was almost at ruins. Elders leaving behind house and their children rather live in the city. Majority of the property were abandoned. The local government decided to put a lot abandoned of proparties up for a cheap price. The farmhouse, the observatory, the huge Japanese house and many more."

"After that, a lot of people decided to buy each available property," Hange explained. "But a lot back out because they don't want to deal with the renovations."

"Ah, no wonder," Levi nodded. "I noticed a lot of old victorian and anstral houses almost everywhere."

"Yeah, moving in would really help the town," Jean said as he applied paint on the roller.

"So, it's a good idea to move in here!" Kenny snickered.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun. I'm going back to work," Eren waved at them and returned to his task.

"You know, I've been eyeing this property for a long time but unfortunately it's not for sale," Hange supplied as she admired the interior.

"Eren's grandfather doesn't have any plans on selling it. We have to sign a contract, stating that we'll be a permanent resident," Levi explained as he guided Hange to the Great Room.

"That only means that he trust your Alpha."

"Yeah, and I'll do my best to look after this place," Levi nodded and went to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, yes," Hange went to the breakfast nook and stared at the barren backyard. "You know, I'm a botanist. Would you like my help?"

\-----

Days became weeks and weeks turned to months. It was there fourth month living in the mansion and they whole place was once in it's former glory. 

Levi did most of the decor. He prefer simplicity and minimalisitc decor on each room. Making sure that each spot in the house is not crowed or empty. Just right.

Levi set up the food in the breakfast nook. They've been using that space to eat all of there meals and seldom used the actual dinning room. "Perphaps if we have a lot of company," Levi planned.

The raven went out the veradan and shouted at the three boys in the garden. "Lunch time!"

With Hange's help, the front garden was starting to grow and only a matter of time and care, every plant will bloom. The front doesn't look barren anymore but the back still needs a lot of work. 

Once everyone was on the table, Levi noted how much he three boys ate. With all the manual work and Rivaille constantly running around, the raven figured he should stock up more rations and add more portion in every meal.

"Hey, you should invite your friends tomorrow," Eren suggested.

"Why?" Levi raise a brow at him.

"I don't know maybe have tea parties, movies, or simply chatting."

Levi looked down at his food. Ever since he made friends with other parents, Eren had been so supportive and always asked the raven to invite them over or to visit the town with them. Levi understood why Eren was so supportive. The raven Omega never that much friends when they live in the city. Levi's not a social person to begin with.

But maybe a little tea party in the veranda wouldn't be so bad. "Okay."

"A Tea party on Monday? But I'll be in school," Rivaille said. The little guy was listening to his parents all along.

"Don't worry Riri, we can have a Tea party this afternoon!" Kenny back up.

"That's a great plan," Eren pulled out his phone. "I'll ask Armin to deliver some cakes and biscuits from their bakery this afternoon."

Levi eye twitched at the idea of his Alpha talking to another Omega. Levi knew Armin, he's the sweet Omega in the bakery. He delivered a lot of sweet and bread right at their door steps several times and somehow Eren and him became so close.

Levi shook his head. He knew it was nothing but the bubble of jealousy won't go away. This only mean one thing.

"On second thought," Levi spoke. "I'll postpone my plans on Monday."

"Why?" Putting down his phone, Eren turned to his mate.

"I'm..." Levi averted his gaze. "I have to check first."

Then it clicked on Eren. "Alright, tell me soon as possible."

"Do you have a secret language?" Rivaille glared at his parents.

Levi shook his head with a smile while Eren tried to hard no laugh.

"Papi, Mommy and Daddy are hiding something," Rivaille reported to Kenny.

"Really? I wonder," Kenny played along but his eyes literally screamed that he doesn't want to know any of it.

\----

Levi rested his burning forehead on the cold tile wall of the bathroom. He knew it. He was so busy with moving in, cleaning, and taking care of his son that he didn't track his own heat.

Turning off the water, Levi padded out of the connecting bedroom still dripping wet and naked. He doesn't want anything on his skin. Even his soft towel feels nothing but sand paper. He needed his Alpha skin.

Flopping face flat on the bed, Levi groaned in frustration. During dinner time, Eren sensed it immediately and asked Levi to retire in their bedroom early. His uncle got the idea and distracted Rivaille. 

But now, Eren tucked Rivaille in the child's room and explained that they'll be not coming out of their bedroom for a week.

Levi whined at the absences of his Alpha. he decided to distract himself by arranging the sheets and the pillows in the bed. The bed was larger than their previous one and it gave Levi the amount of time to fusss over his new nest.

The memory of his son wanting a sibling, didn't help with his situation. 

"Ugh, why do I recall it now?" Levi rubbed his hand on his nape. Everytime his in heat that area itched as hell and only Eren's teeth can mend it.

Once he finished setting up his nest, Levi curled in the center. Trying his best to be patient as he waited for his Alpha.

It's wasn't long when he heard the door open and close and the smell on his Alpha drew nearer and nearer.

This going to be a long week.

\-----

"Whoa," Kuchel said the moment she get out of the cab. Levi and Kenny sent her pictures of the place and Kuchel loved it so much but she didn't expect that it is actually much bigger in person. The garden still needs a lot of attention and care but she'll fix that one. 

"Mami!" Rivaille squealed when he saw his grandma at the gate.

"Darling," Kuchel smiled as she lean down and hugged the boy. 

"Mami! Are you really going to stay with us like Papi?"

"Yes, dear. I will."

"This is best!"

"Mom," Levi speed walked to his mother and embrace the both of them.

"Levi, look at you," Kuchel straightened, placing both hands on her son's face. "You're blooming."

"Hi, mom," Eren greeted and embrace the old Omega. 

"Eren," Kuchel nodded with a smile. "Where is my brother?" she looked around for the said Alpha.

"Papi is busy in the work room! He's making me another toy car made out of wood!" Rivaille supplied.

Kuchel smiled down at him and ruffled his raven hair. Eren and Levi went and took her luggage. Rivaille took her hand as he guided her in the mansion.

Kuchel can't stop smiling foundly. The place is indeed beautiful and big. Eren's grandfather is certainly rich but looking at her son. Levi never look so relax, he was smiling a lot, his eyes hold joy, same goes with Eren. And Rivaille, the little darling is a ray of sunshine.

Kuchel's eyes zoned at his son. Noticing his skin is glowing, his raven hair is shiny and looks smoother, and his hips were wider than she remembered.

Her smile widens.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Come on!" Rivaille shouted at his friends as they run around the maze garden.

"I'm lost!" 

"Me too!"

"Help!"

"Dead end again?!"

Kenny burst out laughing seeing how the children struggled with his small maze. He took him a lot of time to plant and groom all the hedges in order to make a small maze in the garden. The hedges barely reached an adult's waist but with children, they can't see the maze's layout. One needs to struggle to stand in their tip toes to find the exit.

"Hey!" Kenny called out to Nanaba's kid, who was planning on going through the hedge. "No cheating!"

"It's not even that hard, you can do it!" Jean cheered at his son.

"Pfft!" Levi snorted at the poor kids in the garden.

"My, my, those little ones are having a hard time," Kuchel stood next to him.

"Yeah, but that's the only way to put them to bed early," Levi's nose twitched at the aroma from the kitchen. "I'm starving."

"Let me see how everyone is doing," Kuchel quickly went to thw kitchen.

Levi licked his lips as his stomach rumbles. Sighing, he patted the bulge in his stomach. Looking down at his stomach, Levi cooed,"You're making me ten times hungrier.

"Levi, what are you doing here?" Petra walk towards him. "We were worried why you took so long in the bathroom only to realize that you wander off and now here."

"Sorry, I got distracted with the kids," Levi gestured at the children.

"They're adorable but it's time for dinner! I'll get the kids and the two men, you should go in the dining room."

"Thank you Petra."

Levi went inside, he can't help but smile at the ballons in the Great Room. He was not one for parties but having a baby shower is not so bad. Eren and him is not focused on the child's gender but more on the baby's health.

Levi turned to the kitchen where he found Hange, Marco, and Rico. All were busy putting the dishes in the servering platesm

Levi felt his mouthwater at those tasty chicken nuggets.

"Hold up! Levi, I know how much you want to devour these chicken nuggets but you need to wait in the dining room," Hange moved the plate of chicken nuggets away from the raven's reach.

"Hmmm," Levi growled with a pout but he obey, while stomping his feet on the floor.

"Hey," Eren smiled at Levi's arrival but the smile didn't last when he noticed the angry pout on his Omega's lips. "What's wrong?"

Levi automatically cling to his Alpha as he felt tears in his eyes. "Hange, she..."

"What? What did Hange do to you?" Eren demanded. He knew that there is no way in earth that Hange will hurt his pregnant mate but it's hard to hold into that when Levi is crying.

"What happened?" Kuchel approached them with concern, right behind her was Armin. The Omega had blonde hair and was carrying a cake box. Kuchel took Armin in and was surprised come back and see his pregnant son crying.

"She's not letting me eat those chicken nuggets," Levi whined softly.

Eren sighed in relief, he gently hugged his mate. "It's alright. I'll tell everyone to not touch all the chicken nuggets because it all belongs to you."

While Kuchel shook her head and helped Armin with the cake.

"Excuse me," Marco arrived and the food started streaming in. 

With everything was set, they all took their seat. The children had their own little table on the side. After a short prayer from the adults and one from the children, they all eat their fill. The children were quiet as they dig into their food, probably hunger after all their activities. 

Levi recovered and wanted to slap himself for being too emotional. He even apologized to Hange.

"What? You don't need to apologize or to be embarrassed!" Hange laughed. "All of us went through it!"

"Except for Marco," Jean inserted. "He's an angel."

Marco on the other hand just chuckled. "Not really, during those times I only think about your hard-"

"Hush! The children!" Rico whispered-shout.

"Oh dear," Kuchel look over the children. Relieved when all were not paying them attention.

"Oppss," Marco covered his mouth innocently while Jean was red as a tomato.

"Hmmm, you know, what about an Omega's night?" Nanaba suggested. "There we can share all sorts of things."

"Oh, I like that," Petra nodded.

"If that's the case, I want an Alpha night or day too," Jean pointed.

"That's a good idea," Kenny beamed.

"Those are nice plans but first," Armin rose from his chair and raise his glass of orange juice. Since Levi had a fit about everyone drinking champagne while he drinks juice, everybody decided to drink juice for the sake of the pregnant Omega. "I would like to propose a toast to the new member of the Ackerman-Yeager Family!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the children played along, clingking their fancy cups on each others.

"This is nice," Levi whispered for Eren to hear.

"Yeah," Eren smiled as he place his hand on bulge on Levi's stomach. Levi rest his on top, knowing that they'll have a bright future ahead of them together with family and friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by! I hope my story brightens your day!
> 
> If you are curious to what kind of house/mansion that I used for reference, check it out on my page (Check link on my [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)) . It's a public post so everyone can view it. It had a floorplan plus, interior and exterior images. I had fun writing with the reference <3


End file.
